Joe Joey
Joe Joey is Button Mash and Sweetie Belle's youngest daughter, who is a tomboy. Her dragon, a Nadder Streaker, is Bulletspine. Bio Joe Joey was born 10 years after The Battle for Berk and Equestria, 8 years after Peachy Heart, and 4 years after Thompson Colt. As she grew up she altered from sticking with her mother to her father. When she was brought into the Jedi order for training, he was trained under the eyes of Pepper Clark, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut where she came to the rank of a younger Jedi Knight. Then later after Puncher and Singun had 3 dragon hatchlings Joe took the third born one as her own dragon, naming him "Bulletspine" (since he had launch his spines at high speeds like a machine gun). Joe Joey would then join the Riders on a mission to find Jedi who survived Order 66, where they would to Tatooine to search for Kitty Katswell. However, she and her siblings got separated from the group where they were chased by Stormtroopers but were saved by Rex, Hamm, and Slinky. Personality Joe Joey is is highly energetic. She is often the character to come up with new ideas for adventures. Compared to Peachy Heart, she displays a more tomboy-like personality. And hates girly things, from dresses, skirts, etc. She tends to get very annoyed when someone tries to make her act girly or when they treat her as a weakling. She just wants to show the world she can be as good a colt any day. Physical Appearance Joe Joey is an earth pony filly with a white coat with brown spots randomly on her body. Joe Joey has Heterochromia Iridum, in which her left eye is light green while her right eye is amber. And she has a an orange and lavender mane and tail, with a ponytail tied in her mane. Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: 'Joe Joey is the second best gunfighter out of her siblings as she is able to dual-wield her 2 revolvers with high accuracy. '''Force Skills: '''Joe Joey is very skilled in the Force. She could Force Jump, use Animal Friendship, Mind Tricks, she was a capable telekinetic, and had a fine Force Sense. Her telekinesis utilized in the form of Force Push was average, but still formidable enough. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Joe Joey is a really skilled Lightsaber duelist, using '''Form IV: Ataru '& '''Form V: Shien/Djem So '''in a reverse grip '''as her main combat forms, able to stand her ground while dueling enemies, even outdoing some. And is able to very skillfully block and deflect blaster bolts. Then later she would construct herself a Lightsaber Shoto to help her improve her fighting style in a Jar'Kai form '''Gaming Skills: '''Joe Joey is very skilled at playing video games as she able to win many of the hardest games ever made. Main Weaponry * Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver * Mateba Model 6 Unica Auto Revolver * Indigo Lightsaber * Azure Lightsaber Shoto (constructed in " ") Trivia *Joe Joey makes her appearance in The Beginning Adventure * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Equines Category:Tomboys Category:Ponies Category:Characters with Heterochromia Iridum Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Equestria Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gamers